


Punishments

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Dom Blake, Dom Yang, Dom/sub, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spanking, Sub Ruby, Sub Weiss, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blake needs to punish Weiss and Ruby for taking something of hers. Did they? No. Does that matter to the girl? Not at all. As long as she can do what she wants to do with them, then screw it.





	Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long while since ive uploaded anything, and even longer since I did Rwby things. I should probably write more, but idk if i'll actually do it. Either way, here's that typical Rwby smut story that everyone needs from time to time.

“Now, I’ll ask again. Which one of you went through my stuff?”

Blake stood in the center of Team Rwby’s dorm, her face cold and stern. In her hand was a black riding crop. Where she had gotten it from was a mystery.

In front of the girl, as helpless as they had ever been before, were Weiss and Ruby. Each one were bound by this ropes that dug into their soft skin. Weiss was bent over, her hands behind her and pulled as far up as they could be, and tied to the ceiling. Her head hung lower than her ass, making it look as if she was presenting herself. A spreader bar kept her legs apart, allowing a view at her pretty white panties. The only article of clothing she had been allowed to keep on. 

Ruby was in a different situation, although it was just as bad. Her entire body was tied up, and hung from the ceiling. Her legs tied calf to thigh, and her arms bound strictly behind her. Several thick ropes kept her suspended high off the ground, her crotch in perfect alignment with Blake’s face. She was also only granted underwear, hers being black and red laced underwear.

“Blake! This is ridiculous! We have said multiple times that we did no such thing! And this is very unorthodox!”

Blake shook her head, dragging the crop lightly against Weiss’s rear. The bound girl hushed herself as she did this, not wanting to feel the wrath of the crop. But Blake lifted it up and quickly spanked her with it. It wasn’t as hard as it could have been, but it still hurt.

“Oww! Blake I-”

It was placed against her ass lightly again, causing Weiss to stop talking. Weiss couldn’t see it, but Ruby could. Blake’s stern look formed a somewhat sadistic grin. She took the whip off of Weiss’s ass, and stepped back.

“I asked a question. One of you went through my stuff and took my notebook. It had a few….private things...inside, and I want it back. All you have to do is tell me which one of you took it, and I may let you go.”

“May?”

Both helpless girls asked in unison. 

“Don’t worry about that. Now, which one of you did it.”

“It wasn’t me, Blake. Maybe it was Yang?”

Ruby’s face was deep red in embarrassment. She was adorable in this position, and Blake couldn’t help but want to do things to the girl right there. But she stopped herself.  
“Yang has respect for my privacy. She wouldn’t take my stuff without asking.”

“That’s bullshit!”

Weiss struggled in her bindings, wanting to turn around and face Blake. But she was unable to.

“You can keep lying, but I’ll get the truth out of you eventually.”

The truth? Well, it was simple. Neither of them did it. Actually, no one stole her notebook. Not that Ruby or Weiss knew that. To them, they were dealing with an angry Blake, who was out for revenge and answers. But in reality, they were dealing with a heat driven, sadistic Blake, who was ready to do whatever she pleased with the girls.

Weiss was first. Maybe it was her position, but Blake could help but want to play with her ass. She put the crop down next to her and placed her palms on the heiress’s rear. She gasped, trying to move around and remove them. But it was an almost hilarious failure, with Blake just groping her the entire time.

“Blake! Wh-what do you think your doing?”

“You know already”.

She gave the girl a quick slap to the ass with her hand, and continued to talk.

“I tied you up *Smack* stripped you naked *Smack* and now have you both at my mercy”.

She ended it on a harder smack, causing Weiss to cry out. She eyed Ruby, who was staring intently at them. RUby turned her head quickly when Blake spotted her. 

“Ruby knows it too. I can see from here how wet you are.”

“I….”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be over there in a minute. Let me just set up a few things for our friend first.”

“I-I never agreed to this! Consent Blake!”

She slapped her ass again.

“Hmm, but this is your fetish, right? Being played with against your will?”

“No! Why would it be my fetish?”

“Well, then why are you even wetter than Ruby?”

She dragged her fingers lightly against the large wet spot on her underwear. Blake could feel the intense heat coming from her pussy. She felt herself growing eager to take one of her strap ons that she hid in the closet. But she didn’t want to do that just yet.

“I…..It’s simple biological reactions!”

“But I hadn’t even touched you down there.”

“Shut up! Untie me! I didn’t touch your notebook!”

“That’s not good. You don’t realize your position in this, do you?”

She stood up, taking the crop and shaking her head.

“Bad girl.”

“Don’t talk to me as if I’m a dog!”

Blake thought about her statement for a second, then smiled.

“You’re right. I’m not a dog person. But I do like cats a lot more.”

She brought the crop down to Weiss’s ass, causing a loud cry in anguish. Blake could hear the lust hidden in that cry.

“Meow for me.”

“What?”

*Whip*

“I said meow, like a good kitty.”

“I will do no such-”

*Whip*

“Stop! I will report-”

*Whip*

“Blake! Please…”

The next one was even more powerful, causing some tears to form at the edge of Weiss’s eyes. Blake may feel bad if it was Ruby, who didn’t seem to be the type to get aroused from anything more than a light spanking. But this was Weiss, and she could see that every degrading attack from the crop brought Weiss even deeper arousal. Even if she wouldn’t admit it.

Ten was Weiss’s limit, the girl now having full streams of tears going down her face. As well as full streams of arousal dripping down her legs. Her ass was red, with welts on it from each swipe of the sadistic toy.

“I’ll…..do it.”

“Then do it.”

Blake waited, while Ruby watched on. Weiss swallowed and closed her eyes.

“M-meow….”

“Again.”

“I-”

The crop was placed on her ass gently, but the gesture held more power than it led on, and Weiss realized there was no debating this.

“M….meow….”

“Again.”

“Meow…..”

A new surge of sadistic thoughts blew through Blake. She wanted to take Weiss and fully break the girl, turning her into her own personal kitty. She may have done it too, with how horny she was at that moment. But Ruby was there, and Blake didn’t want her to have to witness that. Blake could have broken her too, turning her into her own pet as well. But, the wrath that she would suffer from Yang for that…it wasn’t worth it.

Blake was happy to have been able to convince Yang to go out for the day. If she saw her sister like this…Blake didn’t know what would happen.

“Good girl. Now, for your reward.”

She pulled from her pocket two egg vibrators, each with the standard cord and controller attached to them. She maneuvered the first one to meet the entrance of her pussy. Pushing it in, she heard Weiss’s soft moans. It was cute in a way, but for Weiss, she wanted to hear something more than just a few soft moans. 

The second was were Weiss began to protest again. Blake took it, bringing her tongue to the toy and coating it in her saliva. She then pulled down the underwear just enough to see the entrance of her ass. 

“Wait….you can’t be serious. Don’t…”

Blake just kept going, getting Weiss to shut up when the toy was being pushed in. Slowly, she made sure it was fully inside.

“There we go. Now, before we start those up, I need to grab something real quick.”

Blake stood up, rushing to the closet and pulling out a large bag that seemed full of items. Neither of the two girls knew what filled it, but with how events had been going, it wasn’t good for them.

Blake rushed back. She opened the bag, taking out something that Weiss couldn’t see. And with a swift motion, Weiss was unable to resist as a large, red ball gag was taken and jammed into her mouth.

“Just to make sure you don’t say anything unwanted while I’m playing with Ruby.”

“MMMGGGGGPPPHHHHHH”.

“Well said. Now, let’s get these toys going.”

She reached over to the controllers, taking a nice ribbon and tying them around Weiss’s thigh for convenience. Then, with two simple button presses, the toys were launched to life. Immediately, Weiss was moaning and groaning into her gag. Blake didn’t know if these were enough to get the girl to cum, but with how wet she was from the prior experience….it may be more than enough. But that wasn’t the issue now. She’d leave Weiss there for a bit. Now was time to play with the other girl.

“Ruuuuuby”.

Ruby yelped when Blake called her name. Her face was comically red now, with her underwear also showing a severe damp spot.

“Seems like your also into this, huh.”

“I...I don’t….”

“Aww, don’t worry. I’ll be more gentle with you.”

Blake was now in front of the girl. Her eyes were staring right into Ruby’s, and Ruby’s voice caught in her throat. She couldn’t do much in retaliation as Blake gently rubbed the spot over her vagina. Her breathing became heavier, and her body instinctually began to move in it’s bindings. Most of it was her body trying to push even farther into Blake’s touch.

“See, not so bad, huh?”

Ruby said nothing. She knew that if she let her voice come out, it wouldn’t be words that formed.

“It’s no good to hold back. I think you should let it go.”

Blake lifted her finger away, watching as Ruby tried to follow it. 

“Don’t worry, I’m about to do something better.”

Blake grabbed Ruby’s underwear, getting a shriek as it was ripped with little effort from her body. Now, her dripping pussy was in complete view of Blake, who had her own voice catch in her throat. A second was all it took however to get back on track for her though.

She brought her face to Ruby’s pussy, causing the girl’s voice to break free immediately as Blake began to eat the girl out.

“I….ohhhhhhh, Blake…...I’m…..”

There was nowhere to go for Ruby. She could only moan as Blake showed her a pleasure she had never felt before. While this was happening, Weiss next to them was on edge of orgasm. Blake had been right. Weiss had been too horny, and these smaller toys were more than enough to bring her to an intense orgasm.

“MMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

Blake removed herself from Ruby’s crotch just long enough to watch her struggle against the ropes during the orgasm. Watching her trying to escape the pleasure, with not even the slightest progress, Blake couldn’t begin to describe how it made her feel. But she left the girl alone. With the first orgasm, Weiss was now screwed. Her sensitivity would only make it easier for the toys to bring her pleasure. Blake instead turned back to Ruby, diving into her crotch again and adoring the shocked cry that came along with it.

Ruby was building up quick. She never stood a chance against Blake’s technique. She expertly used her tongue and hit every possible spot she could. With RUby not exactly being sexually active, this made it all the easier to bring her to the edge. And that’s where Ruby was, right on the edge of orgasm. Blake could tell, and was fully prepared to attack even harder to send the girl over the edge. But before she could...

The door to the bedroom swung open with force. Blake stopped immediately, her eyes growing wide as she turned around to see a smiling Yang, whose expression began to change the moment she saw the situation in front of her. It didn’t help that Ruby moaned out in disappointment when Blake stopped.

“Y-yang! Hey! Ummmm, what are you doing here?”

“I….got bored. So I decided to come back for a bit….”

“Oh….that’s nice”

“What’s ummmm….going on here?”

Blake’s mind scrambled for some sort of reliable answer. But, there wasn’t any. Weiss and Yang’s “Innocent” little sister were currently tied up and dripping wet from arousal. Weiss had cum already, and she was pretty sure the girl was about to again. But, Blake’s mind then made a jump. Maybe, just maybe….Yang would be interested as well? It was really her only shot.

“I’m teaching them a lesson. They’ve been naughty while you’ve been gone.”

Yang’s expression stayed as it was, causing Blake to get a little nervous. But, in a quick flash, the confused expression turned immediately into a grin or interest. Blake sighed in relief.

“Oh, really? What’d they do?”

“They went through my stuff and stole something precious to me. I’m just showing them what happens when you misbehave.”

Weiss groaned, trying to protest against Blake’s accusations that she had done anything wrong. But the gag in her mouth made sure it came out as nothing more that unintelligible garble.

“Hmmm, is that true, Ruby?”

“I wouldn’t….”

Yang walked forward, her face now fully lit up in a somewhat sadistic smile. She traced her finger over the entrance of her sister, causing Ruby’s defense to be silenced by a moan of pleasure.

“And you’re so wet. You really are naughty! What happened to my adorable, innocent little sister? Oh well, guess I’ll just have to show you what happens to naughty little sisters”.

Yang looked at Blake, then immediately down at the bag she had taken from the closet. The blonde was pretty much the only person who knew all of it’s content, since her and Blake had used some of them during their private time.

“Can I borrow one of your toys?”

Blake nodded. Yang had a favorite toy to use, and Blake knew immediately that she was asking for that one. She went to the bag, reaching for it. Personally, Blake would have dragged out the process of playing with the two a little more, but she didn’t mind speeding it up since Yang decided to join. She pulled out a medium sized, strap on dildo, ribbed for extra pleasure. Tossing it to Yang, she gave Ruby a quick glance. The girl didn’t seem to understand the trouble she may be in. Yang with that toy….was a force that could probably break almost any girl. 

“Don’t worry Ruby, I’ll be gentle. Well, as gentle as I can be, while teaching you a lesson.

While Yang got ready, Blake looked over at Weiss. The girl was still giving some resistance to the ropes, maybe unconsciously, while she shook her body to try and cope with the pleasure the toys were bringing. She chuckled, seeing Weiss in such a degrading position would probably never not turn her on. But, she got to work. With Yang speeding up her process, Blake needed to get ready to have her fun as well. 

She pulled Weiss’s underwear completely down, having it stay around her thighs. She took the remotes from the ribbon, and with a quick tug, pulled them out. Weiss moaned lightly from the process. A small trail of liquid followed the toy that had been inside her pussy, and it trailed down to the floor. Blake reached in her bag, pulling out a strap on of her own.

Hers was bigger than Yang’s. And hers wasn’t human shaped, but rather grim-shaped. If Weiss could see this, she’d probably have a fit.

Yang was done by the time Blake began to put hers on. Straps tightened and everything in place, she looked over to Blake.

“When your done, can you lower her down?”

“Yeah.”

Blake was true to it, finishing up and going to Ruby. Her ropework was neat and organized. With a few pulls and knots untied, Ruby was lowered to the perfect height to take Yang’s strap on cock. 

“Good”.

Yang took position, standing right up to Ruby and reaching to fondle one of the girls breasts.

“I may enjoy this too much.”

“Yang...I don’t….”

“Shh, don’t worry about it. I know your horny and I bet you’re just dying for release.”

Ruby turned away, embarrassed at what Yang said. But Yang didn’t like this, taking her other hand and grabbing Ruby’s chin, forcing the girl to look at her. Seeing her little sister like this was more than enough to send Yang into a sexual frenzy. Compassion took a backseat to desire, and Yang prepared herself to fuck her sister. But she waited, watching as Blake positioned herself to fuck Weiss as well. 

When both girls were ready, they smiled at each other as a signal. Each pressed their toys at the entrance of the helpless girls entrance, slowing putting more force to push it inside. Ruby moaned out, not even able to attempt keeping her voice down. Weiss as well, although the gag helped keep her somewhat muffled. The heiress knew immediately that her toy was different than a normal ones. The shape was immediately different to any dildo she had used on herself before. She did try to give a bit of resistance, but a quick slap to her ass tamed her again, allowing Blake to just continue.

Inch by inch, both girl pressed on. Yang had less to work with, so she was done first. When the toy was all the way in, and Ruby’s mouth was wide open in pleasure, the Blonde leaned in and gave her sister a kiss. When it was done, Yang just smiled.

She waited for her now partner in crime to finish sticking hers deep inside Weiss. The bound and gagged girl was twitching from the insertion, unable to really comprehend much anymore. Everything that was happening to her was sending her mind into a numb, blank state of nothing but pleasure. She could fight it all she wanted, but this scenario was definitely appealing to all of her kinks. 

When Blake finished, the two partners switched from teamwork, to jumping into their own worlds. Each went a different route in how they fucked their respective “Toys”.

Yang was quick. In and out rapidly, not leaving any time in between thrusts for Ruby to grasp really anything. She toyed with the girls breasts with one hand, and jammed her fingers inside the girls mouth with the other. She loved how unconsciously, her sisters tongue licked them. She could tell all cognitive thinking was gone in her sisters brain, seeing her eyes rolling back in her head. Yang just kept going, being rewarded in less than a minute of her attack with a squirting orgasm, as screams of pleasure escaped her sisters mouth, albeit muffled by Yang’s fingers. 

Part of Yang wanted to stop, and give her sister a rest. But that part was shoved down by lust and a sadistic drive to keep going and see if her sister could survive mentally. Yang continued, not even stopping in her tracks.

Blake was similar to Yang, just barely slower in her thrusts. But what she lacked in speed, she made up for in pure power. Each thrust slammed hard into Weiss, who cried out in pleasure each time. Just like Ruby, there was no more holding back. 

Where Yang was a bit more gentle, playing with her sister and keeping pain mostly out of the equation, Blake made sure to mix the two almost perfectly. Each thrust of the toy was met with an equally powerful slap to Weiss’s already sore and red ass. 

After seeing Yang make Ruby cum as hard as the girl had, Blake got a little jealous. So, she took her free hand, and coated the index and middle fingers with a large amount of saliva. She then jammed them into Weiss’s ass. A quick scream was all she could muster, having the shock fucked out of her by Blake in a second. 

She didn’t last ten seconds like that, and came just as hard as Ruby. Blake made sure to give her a slap that held all of her might as Weiss came. 

After her orgasm, Blake reached over and took out the gag. Drool followed the gag, and Blake licked it clean, before chucking it. She grabbed Weiss aggressively by the chin, pushing her cheeks together as she forced the girl to look at her as best as she could.

“I bet your ass hurts”.

“P-P…..Please stop…..”

“I’ll make you a deal. I won’t spank you, as long as you keep meowing for me like a good kitty.”

“I...I can’t…”

“It’s fine by me.”

Blake pulled back again, letting Weiss go. She gave the girl another hard slap, causing Weiss to squeal without any protection from the gag. The girl again realized that her compliance didn’t really matter to Blake. 

“OWWWW! Ok! Ok! I’ll do it!”

Another slap.

“Do what?”

“I’ll act like a cat! I’ll-”

An even harder slap.

“I don’t hear you doing it.”

Weiss nodded. She meowed out, getting even Yang to look over in interest. It was adorable, and hot. Blake smiled...until Weiss didn’t do it again. She slapped the girls ass again.

“I didn’t say stop! Until I do, you will keep meowing. Got it?”

“Meow! M-Meow!”

When Weiss was finally complying, Blake just grinned and rested her weight on the girl again. This time, as she thrusted into her, she used her hands to attack Weiss’s free breasts. She pinched and pulled, fondling them as she pleased. Not that Weiss seemed to mind. The girl was moaning and meowing without any concern for her pride anymore. 

With the humiliation, pain, and constant fucking that Weiss was receiving, another orgasm came quick. Blake made sure to pull hard on her boobs as she did, getting even cuter cries.

Yang had focused her attention back to her sister a while ago. She used the hand that was now coated in Ruby’s saliva to pinch and rub her clit. Vocally, Ruby’s voice didn’t change much. But that was to be expected. She couldn’t really moan or scream any more than she was. But in her head, the girl was now lost. Pleasure filled it completely, and nothing but the pleasure and Yang existed to her any more.

Yang was smiling the entire time, watching the once incredibly innocent girl be turned into a moaning, drooling, and squirting mess. Speaking of which, another orgasm ripped through Ruby. She twisted and cried, but there was nothing to do against this pleasure.

An hour passed like this. Both helpless girls being forced to cum over and over, turning into nothing but fucktoys for the more dominant girls in the room. But, as much fun as it was to fuck them into a new state of mind, the two needed to call it quits. 

They began an after care process, which was more or less just untying the girls, cleaning them up somewhat, and laying them in bed together. Weiss was first, still meowing slightl as she shifted her body to make sure her ass wasn’t touching the bed. Ruby came next, being laid down next to Weiss. Instinctually, she moved closer to Weiss and cuddled up to her. Weiss was in no position to do much against it. Both of their strength was pretty much completely gone. If they weren’t completely broken, they definitely wouldn’t be walking right for the next few days.

Blake stood over the two, looking triumphant as she watched them sleep. Today had not gone as planned, but it had been a definite success.

But Blake was unaware that today was not over. As she stood there, behind her Yang was preparing an assault. In a flash, she grabbed Blake from behind, jamming Weiss’s gag into her mouth. She tried to cry out in shock, but it wasn’t much more than a muffled squeal. Leftover rope from Ruby’s bondage was used to tie the girls hands behind her back. 

It was like watching a rodeo, with someone tying up a bull. Yang moved quickly and almost elegantly, ensuring that Blake was bound tightly in a hogtie position, before picking the girl up as if she was just a prize.

“Mmmmmpppppgghhhhhh! Mppppghhh!”

Blake made an attempt at speech, but it was useless. Yang just smiled and shook her head, throwing the girl onto Yang’s bed. 

“You planned to keep my sister all for yourself, didn’t you?”

Blake shook her head, but there was no denying it. She had planned to keep both girls to herself today. 

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. But, you know that means you’ve been naughty, right?”

She shook her head again. It was painfully obvious where this was going.

\----

 

Blake moaned out, trying her best to escape the rope work Yang had used on her. Her hand and feet were tied together, with Blake on her stomach. This forced her now completely bare ass up into the air. 

She had been completely stripped, while also having her senses taken away from her. The same gag that had kept Weiss from speaking anything intelligible now filled her mouth as well. Drool fell from her mouth, creating a damp spot under her chin on Yang’s bed.

A thick and tight blindfold was secured over her eyes, making it impossible to see anything but darkness. And to make matters worse, her ears were filled with a very special set of plugs. They started out similar to extremely small balloons. But when placed in the ear and filled with just a small amount of air, they could perfectly conform to the space. The material was also very thick and strong, making it literally impossible for Blake to hear anything but her own blood rushing around.

All she had now was the taste of rubber, and her overly heightened sense of feeling. This is just what Yang wanted though. Blake was now even more helpless than Ruby or Weiss had been. 

Blake could only wait for what was to come. This was one of the outcomes she feared when it came to Yang’s wrath. 

*Slap*

A hard smack to the ass caused her to struggle and cry out. But it ended up doing nothing more than turning Yang on even more. 

The blonde stood next to the bed, Blake’s ass directly in front of her. A red imprint of her hand was forming on the right side. Now to mark the left.

*Smack!*

Yang heard Blake’s attempt at cursing, and couldn’t help but find it arousing the way they came out.

Now that Blake was set up, it was time to really punish her. And where best to start than with a set of nipple clamps hidden at the very bottom of Blake’s bag. They weren’t heavy duty, but they did have some power in their grip. And with Blake’s position right now, they would probably be a nice little add on. 

So Yang did that, taking the clamps and lifting the girl up just enough to snap them on. Each one caused a cry of pain from Blake, and a small attempt at dislodging them. But the cat girl knew her own toys, and understood they were definitely not coming off with the amount of force she was able to exert at that time. When it was done, Yang dropped her back on the bed.

Next, for the inflatable butt plug! When the two had played together before, Blake had very much wanted to use it on Yang every chance they got. The blonde could see why. The inflating plug was able to be plugged into a wall source, having it inflate, deflate and inflate again in a set pattern. It could even inflate more with each pattern to stretch a person’s limits. 

She plugged it into the wall, setting up the small device that came with it to do just that. Have it stretch her ass little by little, until the plug was at it’s max. Then, it would repeat that. Yang applied a generous amount of lube, partially out of pity, and partially out of how cold the lubricant was. She fingered the girls ass with a small amount, getting some more defiance. But this was all for more or less show. 

Blake knew that what was coming was going to happen, no matter how much she tried to resist. And she knew that she would need to keep as much strength as possible for the future, while also showing Yang that she wasn’t just submitting to this. Although, she also knew that the blonde was very much excited by that.

The plug went in, with Blake realizing immediately which of her toys it was that was forcing its way into her ass. Strangely enough, she had never done much to herself with her plugs, but this one was the one she knew best from using it on Yang. And with that, she knew what the blonde had in mind.

After a few groans from Blake, thanks to that toy, Yang tried to decide on the finishing touches. Blake was blind, deaf, and helpless against her own arsenal of toys. Every toy she had purchased, be it for sadistic use against others, or her own pleasure, she could be subject to any of them. So, the finishing touches had to be special. 

And of course, it had to be the pride of Blake’s collection. One that had been used against the blonde before. A toy that could in fact, break a girl with how unreal it was.

A vibrator dildo that strapped into a woman’s sex. One that could not under any circumstances be pushed out. Try as she would, when she had been subjected to the toy, Yang was helpless against its power. 

That wasn’t all the toy was though. It was definitely a monster. Individual parts of it vibrated and rotated, allowing individual stimulation to all parts inside the victim. A heavy cord plugged it into the wall, allowing for an endless assault on whoever was unfortunate enough to get stuck with that inside of them. But that was all incredibly easy to find, if one was willing to pay for it. The real pride of the toy came from the functions. Functions that were usually only read about in strange stories, or drawn through perverted comics online.

Orgasm Hell. Sending a person into a fluid and constant state of orgasms. Each one was controlled to be powerful, yet weak enough to allow an easy transition into the next orgasm. No breaks, unless programmed in by the app that was conveniently on Blake’s scroll. It was incredibly dangerous, because a few hours of that could really shatter someone’s mind. Especially if left in a helpless state of sensory deprivation.

Complete denial. As in the name, it was the closest as a toy could get someone to cumming, without the satisfaction of orgasm. It took a lot of factors in. In both of these modes, the first fifteen minutes were filled with a full on assault from the device. An average of three to five orgasms are had during this time. If on the first setting, than all it is doing is giving complete and somewhat forced pleasure for the duration. But on the second setting...it was learning. Taking in info on how the individual reacted and the signs of orgasm. And in that time, it would learn how to keep it’s victim from cumming at all. Of course, there was chance for error, but errors meant an even more full proof setup after the fact.

Two modes, each seriously dangerous. But everyone had one that was slightly more hellish than the other. And for Blake, it was no doubt the denial. As shattering as multiple orgasms can be, Blake had a strong drive. A few hours of that could be slept off. A day of it could do the job, but that was only if Yang was determined to only use that.

But the denial. Yang had experimented with denial on the girl. Two denied orgasms were enough to have her begging, or even breaking free of her bonds and swapping the roles on the situation to get her relief. An hour would be hell. A few would turn her into a completely submissive bitch, willing to do anything for the release. 

The ropes Yang used were very strong, although the introduction of the standard, BDSM Aura Collar™ would be necessary. Luckily, Blake had multiple. One in all four of her friends main color scheme. Why was a question Yang would always ask, but never get an answer to. There was a black one, although Blake swore it was the default color. Oh well, it worked.

Yang grabbed the black collar, fastening it to the girls neck. Under the blindfold, her eyes grew wide. She had a chance to break free of the incredibly strong ropes that bound her if she had her aura, but without it….

Whatever Yang was planning for her, it wasn’t good. She tried to talk, given garbled cries, asking for forgiveness. But even if Yang could understand, there was no going back.

She brought the toy to Blake’s pussy, which was embarrassingly wet as of then. She pushed it in, getting cries of pleasure, pain, and realization from her bound kitty. The first inch made the girl realize what it was, and how fucked she was. She shook with real strength, but she couldn’t get free or stop the insertion. Eight inches long and two in girth, this toy stretched her to her limits. When fully inserted, it was fastened tightly. 

Blake breathed heavily, having given up some of her reserved energy in that burst. 

“I better make sure you’re secured to the bed, huh?”

The comment was for herself. Yang reached for some more of the leftover ropes. She tied Blake down to the bed as well, making sure she couldn’t roll over and push herself off the bed. And with that, came the finishing touches. The app was opened on Blake’s scroll, access not being an issue for Yang, having long memorized any password it had. The toy was plugged in, and everything was set up. Now, all there was left to do was hit start. But before she did, the girl reached over to Blake’s blindfold and pulled it up.  
It had only been ten or so minutes since she had light enter her eyes, but it was still somewhat blinding. She looked up at Yang, who was speaking. She got the gist of it through reading the lips, but the real terror came with a show of the screen.

Complete denial. Five hours. No breaks in between.

“MmmMMMMpGGGHHHHhpppppfft”!

Blake shook her head. Denial was not her strong suit. It was a complete weakness. But Yang’s grin showed knowledge of this fact. And with that, the blindfold was brought back down, sealing her eyes back into darkness.

The final step. Hitting start. Probably the easiest thing Yang had to do today. And she did it with complete joy. The green button that said start was pushed, turning into a new button that was red and said stop. Yang locked the scroll and threw it on the side desk. 

A pause came from the toy, before it whirled to life! Bringing with it loud moans of pleasure from the captive girl. Blake rocked and spasmed in her bindings, but her situation was absolute. For the next fifteen minutes, she would experience a few powerful orgasms, followed by nothing but build up and denial. 

Yang looked over her handiwork. She saw herself as a switch, although when it came to her teammates, she saw herself as more of a dominant. Watching Blake try to escape her temporary hell, it brought her a deep sense of satisfaction. But, that could be acted upon later. She turned around to the two unconscious girls who slept through her set up process. Ruby clung to Weiss, and Weiss laid on her side, her ass still showing the assault she had been subject to under Blake’s hand. 

She crawled in between them on the bed, Ruby immediately going to cuddle her for her higher body heat, and even Weiss doing similar. 

“Yeah, I guess I could use a nap. My hips are a little sore.”

She talked to herself, while also lying to herself. Her hips were completely fine. She could have kept up her thrusting into Ruby’s pussy for a few more hours before debating on whether or not to take a break. But it was whatever. The brawler laid back and closed her eyes. One arm wrapped around her little sister, and one around the usually distant heiress, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep, passing out right as Blake’s moans of pleasure turned into moans of need as the fifteen minute mark passed, and the toy began to do its job.

If Blake survived this mentally, which she doubted she would….she would get the girl back.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that. I gave it a read through before posting, but I should probably have done more proof reading. Oh well. If you have any suggestions about what to write, i'd gladly take them. Coming up with ideas is hard man.


End file.
